Like Nothing Happen
by BechloeWriter
Summary: Beca and Chloe slept together for one night. What if there is something between them in the past they would still remember it or just go with the future? If u want to find out what's between them the Read this story now and stay tuned for more chapters
1. Cold Sheets

AN

I just want to to make a new Story. I think this story would be multi-chapter it's my first so don't judge. And if you don't like how I wrote this story well my nationality is not American. If anyone wants to be my beta just pm or review. This story is absolutely Bechloe and slight of Staubrey. So I will gonna shut up now so that you guys can read this now. Enjoy and Please R and R.

Chapter 1

Walking home to my apartment is the most easiest thing I know but thinking is not. I know that night is the best night of my life.

I can't stop thinking about her, her eyes is so blue I just want to to stare to her eyes all day long, her red hair Oh my God! her hair is the most beautiful hair i've ever seen and that killer smile is gonna be the death of me. Like will ever be yours I thought.

It's just happen one night. I'm drunk and she's drunk. She will never remember about that night that beautiful night no no! that amazing night. And here is me just walking out in that room and I didn't even know her name. Fuck Mitchell you are the most idiot person in the world.

I just don't want to have an commitment with her and I don't want to be hurt again. Yeah right OKAY! I'm scared, I'm just a person with heart, mind and able to love. WHAT THE FUCK MITCHELL what are you talking about love. You guys slept once okay ONCE?!

I open my apartment and slammed the door behind me. I land myself in my bed and just stare in the ceiling with a smile. Okay this is so weird because I'm smiling and the reason of it is that Red hair girl. I rolled myself in my bed and grumble. I just need a sleep to this thought.

It's been 2 and a half hours since I SLEEP well I think i just sleep half of that time. It's just that i can't stop thinking about her i felt this feelings 3 years ago Oh my God it's already 3 years ago but i just ugh. I still didn't remember all of it.

There is something about her I know that, there is something behind that beautiful smile of hers. And I know that she hates and I think she wants me to be posessed because I just slept with her and didn't even tell my name.

I just want to meet her again and have a proper introduction with her and try my best. Well but I think the best is I just need to let her go and not hurt her.

It's just that i can't stop thinking of her okay i said that earlier but why i said it again !? brain you are so frustrating right now stop thinking about her but NO there it is again.

When I first saw her last night something in my mind is saying that i know her but i can't remember her. I hate to loss a memory i thought. She is just look so familiar to me that's it.

I want her to see again and find out what is something to her that bothering my mind but i don't know her name Fuck Mitchell! I shook my head and curse myself. I just need to sleep this thought this time is for real now.

2nd Person POV

Waking up in a cold bed sheets behind me and nothing but a simple note reading itself 'Sorry' NOT Even a name or initials or something. Well that sucks I always suck at everything I do. But I still think that I didn't suck this time. I know i did great. And i STILL remember that night. Oh my God I just wish that she stay in here and so that we have a proper introduction with one another.

This day supposed to be great because last night I slept with the most beautiful girl i've been with. It's like i know her for ages but i can't remember well memory lost about something like that my friends 'said.'

But I remember my friends and my family of course it take time until I remember them and THE only person I don't remember is a girl that they say my love but i'll be honest I know im gay WELL it's obvious because I just freaking slept with a girl I don't even know.

It's just something pulling me to her when I saw her last night in the club and it's weird.

I will just introduce myself. Im Chloe Beale i live with my best friend Aubrey Posen 'I just warn you guys that she's over protective don't try to mess with her' I want to be a kindergarten teacher because i want to teach those little cuties.

If that happen oh my God that would be great!. Well I'm studying in Barden University. Me and Aubrey are co captains in an acapella group name Barden Bellas, well she said that this acapella group is also our group back in high school, but I don't know who are the members of it, I just know that Aubrey and Me are is in the same group.

That's me and I'm just a simple college student.

This thought occupied me for over an hour ughh and that Stormy blue eyes are the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen in my life. I can't stop thinking about that girl.

I get up in this bed and put up some clothes in my body form. Well Im naked because last night 'duh' I just need get out in this 184 hotel room that spend my Best night ever of my life i think.

Why im still thinking about it! I hate myself because i just go with her last night and didn't even ask her Fucking for God sake Name! and now im cursing my self about this mysterious girl.

I get out in this room and slammed the door behind me because of frustration. I just need to go home and Sleep this or maybe talk to my best friend and blah blah something like that.

But still this mysterious girl pre occupied my mind while im walking. I think there is something i still didn't know about her but something inside me that saying something i didn't get but something like she's the one that i need to love!? WHAT THE FUCK BEALE?! What love you can't be love because you can't be hurt again.

I just shook my head and just continue my walk home and im drowning in my thoughts. It's just that i can't stop thinking about her. In the bar when i first saw her i know something is up to her but i don't know ugh.

I just need to go home. I think i will talk about this with my best friend or anything will occupy my time that's not thinking 'bout her but ugh I can't do it.

I walk faster way to my home and well keep thinking that Stormy blue eyes of her. I know her for reasons something like that but i don't know. I shook again my head and for the last time walk.

AN

So guys any thoughts what's happening in their minds huh? Haha lol im sorry that it is too short but I tried my best so that's the chapter one just leave a review or anything. SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NAH? If u guys think that this is a suck story so don't waste your time and never bother again. Sorry not Sorry for being rude. Any suggestions are welcome pm or review. Please Review, Favorite or Follow.

Im sorry for the grammar errors.

Disclaimer

I don't own anything it's all belongs to the real owner Elizabeth Banks.

~J xx


	2. Talk and Movies

**AN**

It's been days after I last updated. I just want to to say that I will update every week or when I can feel to write. I hope this chapter make up to the last chapter. Please guys review any thoughts. Please favorite or Follow this story it's means a lot if u do guys thanks.

PS. I can't update next week because of first day of school and this is an early update because we're are going to a vacation tomorrow. thanks.

**Please R and R**

_Chapter 2_

As I slowly enter our apartment well there it is My Angry Over Protective Best Friend well I just left her in the club with nothing. But still love her no matter what.

"Chloe ! Where have you been last night we are just in the club then you said you just gonna go to the bar to buy some drinks and what ! You disappeared like a bubble no words, no text and NO anything. And the most frustrating is you are DRUNK. You know that i didn't like it when you go without a permission to m-"

"Bree stop it my day is already ruined please don't attack me like that again. Yes i know I worried you and I-"

"No Chlo just listen okay. You're Drunk what if something bad happen to you, what if you just been attacked by some boys, what if someone kidnapped or harrast you.

I just can't stop myself by worrying to you because you are my best friend and I don't want you to be hurt okay." Aubrey said well i think she needs an explanation. I see it coming.

"EXPLAIN" As i nodded and gestured to Aubrey to sit in the couch with me. I need to sit right now I have many thoughts running down on my mind right now ughh. Still can't stop thinking about he-

"Chloe are you there?" Aubrey wave her hands in front of my face and I snapped.

"Yes im here Bree, im okay, im right here"

"O ... kay ... spill"

As im finish saying all to Aubrey what happen to me last night of course i didn't say how do we do our one night stand. I just said to her that I left the club with some random girl in the club and have some God knows what is that.

"YOU! Freaking leave the club with a random girl. What are you Chloe some slut just hooking up with a random girl in the club. And the most irritating you didn't even know who that girl is. Chloe I will just say this AGAIN okay Don-"

"t ever go without my permission. Yes Bree i get it okay i know you're still worried because of my condition, and because the doctor said but it's almost what 2 - 3 years ago Aubrey I can take care of myself now i'm a grown up woman now okay Aubrey. I hate to say all of those words but it is true Bree. I love you you know that right" Aubrey nodded.

"I have a long night and day can i sleep now please Bree?"

"What are you sleeping it's like 3 in the afternoon what are you a Vampire?"

"Yes I know it's just that i have a long night and I can't stop thinking about that girl last nigh-" I immediately put my hand in my mouth because i didn't even know what I've just been said. Aubrey's widen as she stare to me.

"Chloe has a crush on that one-night-stand-girl" Aubrey sang and dance playfully around me as she poke me too.

"Stop it Bree it's not funny you know" I said as i smile a little bit and Aubrey grin to me.

"Oh my gosh ! Im right Chlo didn't I?"

I just look at her.

"IM right! Well that's not new though I'm always right. Sooo what's her name" Aubrey questioned and I just grumble.

"Oh im sorry Chloe i didn't remember that you didn't get her name before you two had sex. Well you are an idiot" I know she's right.

"I know Bree im an idiot thank you for saying"

"Your welcome"

"Ugh Bree I don't know why I'm still thinking about her. Her stormy blue eyes is the most beautiful eyes i ever seen but something in my mind that i already saw that beautiful eyes of her a long time ago" Aubrey look at me saying 'keep it going'

"Her brunette hair is so soft Bree I can smell her vanilla shampoo last night while-"

"I don't want to know what happen to you guys last night, but keep talking" I nodded but i don't know why Aubrey get some interest to that girl. When I'm talking to her about some girl she didn't pay attention much but to this some mysterious girl get her attention. It's something like going on in her too something like that but i keep going.

"Her body is not that tall and not that small but she's in the middle i think. Her ear monstrosities are hot as hell 'just saying' and it's like I know her but i can't remember Bree." Aubrey froze something is off to her I know that she's my best friend since high school freshman. I know something bothering her when she froze.

"Bree you okay?" I wave my hand in front of her face and she's back yo the world.

"Yes im okay, im okay Chlo. It's just that something is bothering me I'm sorry. Are you finished?" as i nodded.

"Yes Bree im finish thanks for listening. I love you so much Bree. Thank you for always being there for me when i need you in my side." I hug Aubrey.

"Of course i will always be there for you and I love you too Chlo always and forever. You are always here for me too so i will always be there for you Chloe." Aubrey said to me i crack a small smile for that because she always makes me happy.

"Can we watch some movie Bree?"

"I thought you will sleep?"

"Yes i said that but i want to cuddle and popcorn and watch a movie with my best friend in the whole wide world" I pouted to Aubrey and i know when i pouted she will never say no to me.

"Alright! Don't use that pout of yours again Chlo" I giggled and pout again.

"Ugh Chlo stop it!"

"I know you love it."

"Okay i know. Go pick some movie now. No horror movies for you today, you had a rough day so Happy movies only." I nodded and go to the shelf full of Dvd.

"I'll go make some popcorn" Aubrey goes to the kitchen to get some drinks and popcorn.

Aubrey's POV

While Chloe describing that girl to me something in my mind making up that i know her and that is what bothering me i know that girl, i will never forget that girl. I also know that Chloe see that something was off to me when i froze well i can't stop my self for thinking that girl is that girl who is i am thinking.

And i also know that Chloe realize that i pay attention to this girl while she's telling this story. Well i can't blame my self to be worried to my best friend. When Chloe tells a story about a girl i never pay attention but to this girl.

Well i am my father's daughter keeping his pride to me but i already down him and i never regret that decision in my whole life. That girl is one of the people that Chloe shouldn't remember.

The doctor said to me that she will not remember that girl again but when the last time we go to the hospital the doctor said Chloe was starting 100% sure recovering to that accident and the doctor said that she will remember the other memories before the accident, even THAT horrible accident he said she will remember it in no exact time.

It's up to her brain when will it came back. And it's hurting me because before the accident i know what happened to them. I don't want to hurt my best friend like she's hurting now but i can't change the world.

If her memories came back she will gonna hate me that i didn't tell the truth and i think she never ever able to trust me again because of it. I just want her to be protected and not be hurt again.

I hope that isn't that girl i am thinking. If she is im just gonna kill my self right now and never spoke again.

I've been interrupted in my thoughts by the voice of my best friend saying that if the popcorn is ready.

"Yes Chloe it is finish now im gonna be there in a sec." I put the popcorn in a bowl and get some drinks.

I cuddle beside my best friend and try to pay attention what we're watching but i can't pay attention when im thinking so loud.

"Bree are you okay you've been off this day" As Chloe pause the movie and sat up to look at me.

"Yes Chlo im okay just let's finish this movie and get some comfy sleep. I know you had a rough day today so don't even argue with me because you will not win to me and you know that Chlo." Chloe nodded because she knows that's true. She played the movie again and snuggles closer to my side.

I try my best to pay attention to this movie but i just can't stop thinking about that girl. I shook my head and occupied my mind to this thought. I will just drown my mind to these thoughts and to this frozen movie.

I hope that girl is not who i was thinking.

AN

So that's Chapter 2 I wish this chapter make up to chapter 1 for being so short. Something bothering Aubrey! What would that be? any thoughts. Just review. Next chapter would be... Just stay tuned to this story okay. Please review, favorite or follow it would means a lot and thanks for reading. Keep Reading.

Sorry for the grammar errors.

Disclaimer

All of the characters is belong to the one and only Elizabeth Banks.

Jxx


	3. Mysterious Red Head

AN

I know that I said that I would be updating every week but I think that I abandoned it and I'm sorry for that awful promise guys. I hope this made your whole month I think? So I just want to to say that Just wait I promise we will get there. Sorry again. Please guys REVIEW OR ANYTHING.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT'S BELONG TO ONE AND ONLY ELIZABETH BANKS.

Chapter 3

Beca sleep all day! For God Sake! She didn't even go home with me last night and I don't where did she even go. I hate this girl but I can't hate her when she's my best friend. I don't know why we became best friends when she got my ice cream when we are 5 years old. Yes that's right we are best friends for over a decades now. I know her fears, hates, likes, dislikes, etc.

I know when is the time when she was lying, her eyes will stare to any other directions and will not have an eye contact with you. Yes that's her. I know her darkest secret and her lovers. I know all about her parents. How his father walk out to their door when she's 7 years old and she only remember the sound of the door closing behind her sobbing body in the floor.

I'm there for her when she cry. I'm the one hold her when she's upset. There is no doubt that I will never like this girl, but she's like my sister to me so nothing going on to us. She confessed being gay to me when we are 16 years old, I know it from the start until now. The way she checked out some hot beach body girls in beach when we spend our vacation in California.

How she check my boobs when we're being squeeze together but that's alright because she's not my type, my type is one only girl but I can't be with her. She also know that I'm into girls too, because of that our friendship being more stronger, and I love that. I love her like my sister. So what happens to her I'm here for her.

Even that day happened I know that she still can't remember it, but I remember it all of it as a matter of fact. After and before that I'm here still standing in our apartment and I'm ready to have some attack mode now because of what she did last night for ditching off without any words.

"BECA!" I shouted as I knock loudly.

Beca's POV

I'm hearing some loud knocking in my head and it's so annoying I want it to stop but I don't know how to stop it I don't know if I'm hallucinating but I think I didn't because I heard another sound that someone is calling my name and I'm pretty sure that person is angry to me because it's shouting and knocking loud!

"Who's that !?" I shouted because I'm too lazy to stand up and open that damn door.

"Beca! If you didn't open this door in 10 seconds I will crash your door!" My Best friend shouted.

"C'mon it's like 8 in the night I want to sle-"

"1... 2 ... 3 ..."

"Stace if didn't stop coun-"

"4... 5 ... 6 ..."

"I don't want to get ou-"

"7..."

"Okay! I'm coming so don't crash my door anymore."

"Good!"

As I got up in my bed lazily and fix myself so that I can more be presentable but nah it's only Stacie. I open the door an-

"Where did you go last night!?" Ughh I hate Stacie when she attack me every day when I'm still sleepy, because it's like a curse in my head and it's rocking in my head because of her loud voice, but I can blame her she's my best friend she just want me to be safe. Even I can always take care of myself, but no for her I am that girl 3 years ago fragile and need a comfort.

"Uhhm... I just go out because I can't stay any longer in that club." I can't look at her in the eyes, so I just look at the sofa behind her. But it's no use because she always knew when I was lying because for God Sake we're best friend for over 20 years now. She know me more than I know myself.

"You just go out because you can't stay any longer in that club!? Are you nuts! And I know that you Rebeca Anne Mitchell is lying. Don't you dare say you aren't because I know you more than you know yourself." There it is I thought. "Don't you ever try to go out without telling me I don't want you to be hurt. I'm your best friend and I know what is the best for you."

"Stace first of all don't ever say my full name again, you know that I hate it." Stacie nodded and I continue. "And I go out in the club with a girl okay it's not that a big of de-"

"What?!" Ughh her loud voice rang through my skull.

"Can you not shout because it's irritating you know."

"Why I won't shout huh Mitchell? You hook up with a girl and you didn't even tell me you just disappear with nothing. And the most frustrating you didn't even tell me if she has a friend or something that might wanna you know. Something like that." Stacie smile and wink at me and I know what she's talking about and that's why she's my best friend. I just grin at her.

"perv." I said to her and she look at me like she's been hurt.

"like you're not"

"Well I will not argue with that." She and I laugh together. I get out of my room and we sit in the couch I know she wants to know the details because she's Stacie Conrad duh.

"So what's her name huh?" She wiggle her eye brows and look at me. As I registered what have she been said to me I sigh, because I DON'T KNOW what's her name! And that thoughts that driving me crazy earlier is back. That Crazy Blue Eyes of her, and that wavy hair. I can still smell her strawberry shampoo and that's so refreshing to m-

"Beca! I called you three times but you didn't notice me you just stared at the 'turned off tv' in your front. Are you okay? Is there something hurt to you? Is your head is aching? Do you want me to call Dr. Brooke to have you a check up?" I finally look at her and shook my head.

"No Stacie I'm okay. It's just that I'm thinking so much lately. But seriously thanks though."

"What are friends for right." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Back to my question. What's her name?"

"Actually Stacie I really don't know her name."

"You didn't know her name huh but you still slept with her. What a surprise Mitchell. I can count in my fingers how many girls you slept with but no, because It's like ONLY one this 'Mysterious girl of yours' Mitchell you are full of surprises didn't you. Tell me about her though." I nodded and Stacie is right, the only girl I slept with is when I'm in a relationship but knotting a tie with a person is suck.

And I didn't have a relationship, but Stacie said before that day I have a lover that is only what she said to me because the doctor said 'it's nice when my own brain will work on it's own' but I can't remember. I only remember is my Family and my best friend, well I only remember my best friend because I think we are in one another since we're five. I remember a few memories though. But the only memory I can't remember is that day and my 'lover' ughh I hate to think so much.

"Yes Stacie I don't know her name." She nodded and tell me what she's like.

"You know she's like your height but I think your taller than her. Her eyes are so blue, the most bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life. Her wavy red hair, the way her hair wave when she walk. Oh My God that legs are so sexy, more sexy than yours I think."

"Ouch Mitchell that's hurt you know. But I still think no one can ever make an excuse to my long sexy legs you know." She slapped her legs and I just grin at her. And I know that her legs is the Goddess of all but I can't say that, that mysterious red hair girl legs isn't sexy. Okay enough with the legs now, I said it again okay I won't say it again. I just shook my head and continue.

"Her body curve is a God and that beautiful face of her, that scar in her forehead is means that she accomplish a challenge that God give her because she's still here in our world and taking any challenges what ever happens to her. Her freckles below her eyes is so beautiful, even in the other girls it's a night mare to have them but to her it makes her more beatiful. And last of all I can't forget that beautiful voice of her, I know that I hear her voice already because something back in my head telling me and that I know her for like ages now and that is so frustrating because I can't remember. So that's her. So Stacie what do you think?" I still think something was off.

Stacie's POV

While Beca telling me about that Mysterious 'red head' girl something in my mind just click. In many years being away in that town I thought that I will never ever remember that girl again but I just want to, to pray to all the goddess above of ground that, that girl won't be her. Many girl has scar and a red right I'm right guys!? But what if she is the 'only girl' I know with a scar in the head, has a wavy red hair and that killer baby blue eyes.

If she is 'the girl' who is I'm thinking that would be freaking disaster because I never thought that she will see her again. But the doctor said she can be recovered, but it will take time until all her memories came back again. I hate my self being her best friend I LIE to her when she woke up. I am a terrible Best friend and I don't deserve her love to me.

I just hope she understand that I just trying to protect her because that horrible day is true horrible. She and I only know what happened that day because that two lover is our best friend of course Beca will be so stubborn to open to other people and that two lover can't remember it duh of course accident right.

I snapped to my thoughts when Beca said 'So Stacie what do you think' Well I really don't know what to say. What do you want me to say 'Hey Beca you know that girl I think I know her because the way you describe her is like something familiar to me' Of course I won't do that. But it's just that, it is so hard to lie.

"Uh, I think she's a beautiful woman isn't she?" I don't know what to say so that's my lame question.

"Of course she's beautiful!" I know she's beautiful the way Beca describing her is so much information to ask.

"I just hope I see her again because it's just that something pulling me to her and I don't even know why. When I meet her again I hope we hang together for a little bit and 'get to know each other' right." I just nodded and pray that will not happen. I'm not being a bitch I just want her not to be hurt again thats all.

"I hope you meet her again Becs. Your happy I'm happy just always remember that and I love you." I said to her to make her happy of course it's the best way to do than to hurt her.

"Thanks Stace, I love you too." She kissed my forehead and I smile for that.

"Now! Can we eat now I'm starving Stace. Can you cook something." Beca said and put her puppy dog face that I can't say no.

"Ugh. Don't do that it's gross when you do it, but yes I will cook okay so fix the table now."

"Okay Stace. But you love it right! Right?!"

"Yes okay! Stop now you dirty little bird." She just grin to me and got up to make her way to the kitchen. I'm here still staring at the ceiling drowning to my thoughts about that red head. Many question are floating in my mind. Why are they here? Did something happen in that town? I don't know what to think right. I just shook my head as Beca's voice rang through my head.

"Stacie! Are you cooking or what!?" I just sigh and stand up.

"I'm coming Becs." Still thinking. This night would be a long night.

AN

Sorry for the mistakes I will improve it just wait *laugh* Please stay tuned with me! Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry again. I LIKE REVIEWS you know. I'm gonna update next week because I have school. REVIEW IS LOVE.

~J


	4. Disaster

AN

I told you guys I would be updating this this week so here it is. I'm sorry for the errors just be patient and I would correct it to the future chapters. Stay with me guys they would see each other again just be patient like I said. This chapter would be interesting…. For me tho. I'm gonna shut up now. Here's the chapter 4 of Like Nothing Happen…. _Please R and R_

I don't own anything.

_Chapter 4_

-No one's POV-

It's been days since they see each other and it's killing both of them because something bothering their minds. They just hope to the Goddess above this ground to see each other and see why their mind bothered them and think of each other always. Since that day when they met 'for the first time' in the club. They didn't even know each other, but something just something in their minds that saying 'hey I know this person but I can't remember where did I know her' and that sucked for them. In the whole week they just keep hoping to see each other again. Keep thinking each other and keep thinking about that amazing night.

Their two best friends well of course freaking out because if Beca and Chloe found out that they know each other for ages then their best friends world gonna crash like a rock being crash by a Freaking huge Wrecking ball. On Stacie's side is gonna be rough because it's Beca Freaking Mitchell. If Beca will ever hate her that would be suck and devasted and sad at the same time because when Beca hates a person she ignore him or her, not like that 'ignore' it completely, she will just gonna make an excuses to that person she hate, that she didn't want to talk right now, like ' I'm not in the mood to talk right now.'

And that sucks because Stacie know how Beca being mad at people of course Beca is her best friend for a long time now, they both accomplish all challenges together. Stacie just hope that when Beca's memories come back again that Beca won't hate her and she hopes that Beca thinks that she just want to protect her.

Then here we are in Aubrey's situation well it's basically easy because it just Chloe Beale. That bubbly red headed, understanding person, always there when you need her, and of course you can trust as always. All people know that Chloe Beale is a great person. Her parents been a great person to her, they make sure that she's been raise up a great person and not a bad person. However her father died when she was 16 years old cause by a heart attack; because her father has a disease that make her heart weak.

Chloe was miserable when her father died she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to talk to anybody even to her mother, she can't blame anybody why her father died but it's just hard for her that her father died by a stupid heart attack. She knew that this is just one of another challenge of God to her so she just accept the fact that her father was dead, but she will never forget of her father because he became a great, loving, and understanding father to her. He is always there for her when she needs her, he gave advices for Chloe too, and the most important is he loves her family so much. They are the reserve treasure of Michael Beale in his heart. Where ever he is now his family thinks he is happy.

And all that miserable about her father and her family she remembered, even when she confessed to her mother and to her other relatives being a gay, but they accept it because in the first place they are a very observant parents to her, and that they already notice it the way Chloe acts when she's with women, but the way Chloe picks her clothes and other stuff you can't deny that she is a straight woman but no she isn't and that sucks to college boys, well don't we forget Tom, that douche bag dirt balls quarterback back in their freshman college year, (well it's like one and a half year, it's been one year after the 'accident' happened.) That Tom guy is the worst guy ever, she just wants Chloe because of her body, but it didn't tame Chloe because duh she's a gay.

After that accident Chloe didn't do any relationship because something back in her mind says that she didn't need relationship, she needs a right time, place, and right person. She wants it perfect something perfect like her mind telling her. She is a perfect person to Chloe. They are perfect for each other and they love each other.

Aubrey was walking home from the store near by their apartment. While she was walking someone bumped in front of her, and she knows that she is the cause of it because she isn't paying attention in the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't pay attention on the sidewalk." Aubrey picked all of the things that scattered on the ground of course the person that bumped to her, help her.

"Oh no no! don't blame yourself I am the one that wasn't paying 'attention'." The girl whisper the attention and like quoting it. When she registered who she just bumped she think she knows Aubrey. Well then there is Aubrey froze up and jaw drop when she saw who is the person that she just bumped.

"Aubrey ?!" Aubrey again froze up and close her jaw this time when her guess person was who the person just bumped to her. She just stares to that person if this is the real life or this is just a dream. Aubrey hopes this is just a dream. Can anyone pinch her? Nah?

Chloe's POV

Fuck! Where's Aubrey I've been waiting for her for like 1 fucking hour, okay I admit that I cursed but it didn't matter because I'm so freaking piss right now and I AM hungry! If I wait for more fucking hour here I'm gonna burst when she got home! I swear to God!

I sigh and know that it's no use when I keep pacing in our living room. I just grunt and sat down in the couch and wait for my best friend to come back home and freaking cook now.

The door slammed loud and I literally jump slightly in the couch.

"What the hell!?" I shirked and stood up.

"Fuck!" Aubrey said and jumped slightly when she turned her head and saw me. I think she didn't know that I was here. But I'm freaking here for fucking an hour now!

"How do you take so long to buy some foods !? Are you buying the whole freaking store?!"

"Okay Chlo, I'm sorry. Just ran off with someone I've known before. But the important thing now is that I'm here now to cook you some foods." Aubrey go to the kitchen without an explanation who just she ran off. Well I known her for a long time now so I just slipped it off because I know she will tell me when she's ready.

I just sigh and followed her to the kitchen.

"So Bree what are you cooking huh?" I poke her shoulder to lessen down the situation.

"Well I'm cooking your favorite chicken dish to make up to you for disappearing for the whole time." She smiled at me and smiled her back.

"Apology accepted. But please just promise me that not to do that again especially when im hungry!" I laughed and she laughed too.

"Kay Chlo I promise and I'm sorry again." I nodded and watch her cook my favorite food.

As she finished cooking we eat together and talked not much and she's obviously avoiding the subject about who she just ran off earlier but I just go with it.

AN

So guys what do you think is it bad or is it really really bad. Just please guys Review it. I WANT TO SEE SOME REVIEWS YOU KNOW . If you guys want to suggest don't be shy review or pm me that would be great tho. I hope you guys like this chapter, let's see what happens next. Sorry for the errors. PLEASE REVIEW OR ANYTHING YOU WANT. (Sorry For reposting this guys something just happened)

* * *

LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE ANYONE? (PM OR REVIEW)

* * *

_I do not own anything it's belong to the one and only Elizabeth Banks._

~J


	5. Meeting up? again

AN

Told you guys I would update this week *cheers* so I just want to, to say that I think this story is far behind to the finish. I will update another chapter next week *pinky promise* Please REVIEW, follow, and favorites it's means a lot. So I would shut up now.

Disclaimer

I don't own Pitch Perfect it's belong to ELIZABETH FREAKING BANKS !

_Chapter 5_

Aubrey's POV

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! Okay that's so many Fuck's uugh! I said it again enough for fucking Aubrey! Not fucking, fucking just a curse ENOUGH! Fuck! Ugh.

I saw her AGAIN. I don't even know that I will saw her AGAIN. Well it's lucky for me that she isn't with her that day. I don't know what will happen to me if she's with her. It's enough for one day for me because the person I just saw is the person that I don't even know that I will saw again in my whole fucking life.

-Flashback- -No ones POV-

"Aubrey!?"

"Sta-Stacie?" Aubrey said wide eyed.

"Oh my God Aubrey! That's you!" Aubrey rolled her eyes of sarcastically.

"Of course it's me. Umm." Awkward silence.

"I - uhh umm - how are you? Long time no see. SO long." Stacie said nervously. If you guys didn't noticed it, Stacie is freaking out in the inside right now like jumping up and down because it's Aubrey freaking Posen! She's the person that she never been known that she will ever ever EVER saw again! Oh God this a disaster Stacie thought well let just say Aubrey too.

"Yeah, it's a long LONG time. Well we're fine, I'm fine if you ask me if I'm fine. I'm sorry it just - I thought I will never s-" Aubrey was cut off by Stacie.

"Yeah me TOO. But I never forgot 'bout you." Stacie whispered the second sentence. Well Aubrey has a good hearing so she heard it.

"Stacie please don't you dare finish that sentence or-"

"or what Aubrey!? Like there is nothing ever happen in the past years?! I thought that when I saw you again everything would change and go back to normal like we're supposed to. They'll go back again, we would explain it to them. They'll understand it because we're just trying to protect them but no! NO! I never thought that when I saw you again that you will be still that heart headed person we know, but in that long time I known you that your not that person because we saw each other. I saw you a lovable, good, smart ,brilliant, etc. person, words cannot describe you being a good person to me but you failed me. I always though that when we saw each other again you give us another shot.

We're supposed to be happy today until the future, and they are still together happy like us, but Fuck that day! I fucking hate that day because we've been doomed that day like just a woosh then that's it. I'll be honest to you because you are the only person that I trust in my whole life except to our 'best friends.'" In that long time Stacie didn't even know that she's been crying the whole time she spoked, but she couldn't take it anymore this is the right time but not the right place. She need to release it in her body, she wants it out a long time ago but she didn't know how to and this time came.

"Every time that day would came it's like an anniversary that reminds me that that day is the worst not just for me but for her too, when that day came I don't know what to do to her because it's like I want to tell her but I always say to myself that I just want to protect her but my mind keep telling me that 'I was selfish for not telling her the truth' but I think we're both selfish because I know you never told her too. I understand you well.

She's your best friend and my best friend too. They need to know what is the truth for a long time now! -" It is the first time Aubrey spoke again after Stacie gave her that very long speech well it is not finished yet because she just cutted her off and she can't hide that she's not crying because it is show in her mascara that flow down to her face. She need it to fix she thought because Chloe was in their apartment! She's screwed now. But she need to deal with this first.

"Okay stop! Stacie I know what you mean and she need an explanations and my best friend need it too, but I know when will the right time would came to us. To all of us I promise this day June 23rd that everything would go back to normal. Us" Aubrey gestured to them and Stacie smiled like a child.

"Them would go back in normal in the right time. Stacie I know your upset to what happened to us these past years but please stay out and forget the past and keep your heads up until to the future when would the right time came. Stacie I just want to to say that I hate that day too it ruined us and them, but we can't avoid it. God decides what our future if we do great then our future would be great too. Just take sometime and forget everything around and just be yourself in one day or more.

I'm sorry for everything happened to us if I'm the reason of it then I apologize to it. I would loved to get back to normal in the future. I never forgot about you too. I never ever slept everynight praying to God that you guys are always safe. You and her has a part in my heart since. I just-" Aubrey looked at her watch with a wide eye.

"Shit Fuck!"

"You know Bree I understand you and I accept your apology but its not your fault don't ever think that its your fault but isn't okay?" Aubrey nodded and smiled to Stacie as Stacie returned with a wide smile.

"And Fuck Bree your still hot when you cursed." Stacie smirked and Aubrey slapped her shoulder playfully. They wipe the tears in their eyes and smiled to each other.

"Shit! As I want this conversation to be long and we need to catch up what happen these past years, but I really REALLY need to go now. Someone's waiting for me in my apartment. I'm sorry again." Aubrey said snatching Stacie's phone and dialed her number so that they can meet up again. Sometimes. Aubrey hugged Stacie and didn't even response to what Stacie's says.

"What! Just like that? And who is waiting for you in your apartment!?" Stacie shouted, but Aubrey hear the last part and smirked and just run. Stacie thought 'well I got her number again' she smiled to herself and walked away.

-In the apartment- -Aubrey's POV-

I slammed the door of frustration with the mixed of happiness.

"What the hell!?"

"Fuck!" I didn't even noticed that Chlo is sitting in the couch. What I'm gonna do! That's the question what I'm gonna do! Ugh.

"How you take so long to buy some food!? Are you buying the whole freaking store?!" Oh my God I took too long! I need to let this conversation slide. If I let this slide Chlo will wait for me to spoke because she knows me if I'm hiding a secret and I need more time before I told her who I just ran off.

"Okay Chlo, I'm sorry. Just ran of with someone I've known before. But the important thing now is that I'm here now to cook you some foods." I just walked to the kitchen and prepare to cook her favorite chicken dish. I know she wants an explanations but I can't gave it to her this time. She will understand me because she knows me better than I know my self.

We finished our meal and prepared ourselves to sleep.

"Good night Bree"

"Good night Chlo, sweet dreams" I said back to her and she smiled. She closed her door to her room and I did that too. I'm in my bed staring to the ceiling of my room thinking the happenings this day. Meeting Stacie again. My mind erupting to what she just said to me earlier 'They need an explanations' but I can't loss my my best friend, if I told her all, I think she would take me away and never truste again and I can't loss Chloe I'm here with her since and I can't live without her in my life because she means a lot to me. She's there in my side when I told my father that I'm gay. She's there when me and Stacie are 'together.' We even share all secrets and other stuff. I just can't loss all of that. I just need more MORE time.

I call it this day off now. I don't want to fill my brain with that topic a long time ago will fill it. I need to think something, something that making me smile, then that! Earlier when me and Stacie met again when I ran because I need to go. She is freaking JEALOUS! Oh my God! I admit that I missed her like hell. She always make me happy everyday to be honest but that day came and everything change. I sigh and drift to sleep while I'm thinking. My last thought is this is gonna be a long night.

AN

Hey Guys another AN I'm sorry I just want to say that keep reading and REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW. Who wants to see the two of them together again ? *I just raised my hands* It will be soon I promise. So keep reading I will update next week as I promise.

_TNX TO ALL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!_

~J


	6. Memories

AN

Hi guys Another update today I told you that I would update this story this weekend so here it is. I just want to to say that Thank you to all the readers out there in the whole world and thank you to all who favorite, follows and review this story it is means a lot to me so much. Just keep reviewing, following and favorite this guys. Please R and R.

Disclaimer.

I don't own anything it's belong to FREAKING ELIZABETH BANKS._ just saying _

Chapter 6

-Stacie's POV-

As I walked out on that sidewalk I smiled to myself. I think this day is one of the best because I just saw my love again after breaking damn 2 years, the one that makes me happy when I'm down. She's there in my side when I need someone to talk to, besides Beca she's my best friend too. She's not just my best friend 'but the one' I know it is cheesy to say but that's the only word I can describe her.

I just do like her so much, I would do and give anything and everything to get her again. Back all the past 'not the bad part' the good part, living with her and Beca and her love. I think that would be great, but in my mind this is a disaster to both of us because we just saw each other again! It's make no sense but in that day we thought that we never would saw again.

I opened our door room with a sigh. I don't know what to do, what to think anymore. My freaking faithful life for 3 years been doomed by one day. Thinking so much this day is not healthy, but I can't help myself for thinking about her and other many things. What I've just said earlier is all true, Beca and her need an explanations (for a long time now) but if we do that they would surely cursed us to hell because for God sake!

We hid the truth to them for 3 fucking years of their life. This time I thought that I need to think if I would tell Beca the truth or not. If I talk to Aubrey surely she wouldn't agree with me for sure because she wants to 'protect' her best friend well I want to protect Beca too but she need the truth ughh! Why I need to think too much for this day!

"Stace? Are you there?" I heard Beca from her room.

"Yes Becs, I'm here you need something?"

"Umm I - uhh - umm" I stood up now and head to Beca's room because something was off. When she sttuterd means something was bad. I know that of course. When I reached Beca's room I saw her curled up on her bed. Her hands hugging her feet, staring to nothing. That's means she remember something from her past. Fuck.

"Becs? Are you okay?" I sat beside her and comfort my best friend.

"I - uhh"

"It is okay Becs say it, but if you're not ready yet, we can just lay in here." I know she remember something and I know that it's something important. But I would not force her to say it.

"No! I think I remember something" she said and now I'm screwed.

"Can you tell me what you remembered?" I asked not making a sign that I already know.

"It's - uhh - well It's kind of blurry" she said and I nodded means to keep it going.

"Someone was in a car, I think that I am the one that driving because I saw someone sitting beside me and I think It is a girl, a beautiful girl" of course she's beautiful I thought. "her face is blurred she just turned to my way once and she's talking but I can't figure out what she's saying because it's raining loud, and that's all I remember. I remembered it when you are out, I just stare at the ceiling and then something goes to my mind.

I don't know Stace it is so different to others when I remember something it's like it is important, but I can't figure it out . When I force myself to think more its throbbing and it hurts. So I don't know. Then you entered our room. That's it." she just shrugged it away like nothing but for me it's so important because she remember something in the accident!

"Yeah Becs, I think we need to go to your doc-"

"No." She said well she's stubborn.

"Yes! You remember something we need to know when will you recover 100%. Then you will be happy" Well I just whisper that.

"I think I don't want to remember anything because it's like sad and hurtful" yep! It is I thought. "But I still think that it would be best if I go?"

"You think ?" I said, and she nodded.

"Next week it is?"

"Yep, I think it's good"

"Okay, if you say so. Go to sleep now Becs, your brain needs to rest for remembering something."

"Bu-" before she finished that sentence I cut her off.

"No stop there woman, don't you dare to fight with me this time. It's for the best okay?"

"Okay" As she nodded and ready to sleep. She lay there in her bed and I'm still here in her side of course I will stay. Bu-

"Stace aren't you going to sleep in your room?" there it is of course she didn't want to sleep with me in her bed but not this time.

"No. I will sleep here in your bed and beside you okay?"

"Bu-"

"No buts just sleep now Becs. Good night." She nodded tired for talking. I watch her drift off to sleep she's so peaceful when she sleep and I really like that. I love her so much as my sister. I smiled to nothing but to myself and lay there in her side. I didn't notice that I slept already with my thoughts in my mind.

-Beca's POV-

Talking to Stacie about remembering something is so much tense. That girl in my mind is someone I saw but I can't figure out. When Stacie thought that I slept already well she's wrong because I think I just slept for 5 minutes and noticed that she's already fast asleep beside me. Well I can't sleep because of my thoughts distracting me while 'I'm sleeping'

I keep thinking that rainy day, why we're talking like arguing well I don't figure out what we're saying but that beautiful girl beside of me is mad at me and I don't know why.

That part is the part that I skip to tell Stacie because I want myself to remember it. I don't want to to bother Stacie because when she walked to my room is liked something was bothering her thoughts.

I know that Stacie would be mad at me because I didn't tell her, but it's for our own good. Well there's more I'm driving with that girl in a muddy road and I think this is where all begun. The whole amnesia thing, why we moved from L.A. to California. Living in Los Angeles is my dream but they said that I need to moved, in the first I don't want to but Stacie said she would go with me and now we're here together.

I want to sleep! I want these thoughts out of my mind! I don't want this Hell! I don't even know why I got this. My life is full of holes, many part is missing. I just hope when I remember all of my memories I hope nothing would change, well maybe a little bit.

I slowly drifted to sleep but my mind got another thoughts to think, the thoughts that I don't want to to think right now especially right fucking now! Why is my mind is liked this! I just want to be peaceful have a comfort sleep tonight, but my mind traveled to a certain person that...

Beautiful red headed. Mitchell you're screwed.

AN

Sorry guys if it is too short for an update. I will make up to the other chapters I promise that. Thanks again and please Favorite, Follow and REVIEW.

**_Please R and R. PLEASE REVIEW OR SUGGEST ANYTHING. _**

**_(SORRY FOR RE POSTING IT SOMETHING HAPPENED)_**

~J


	7. Walking in the dark

AN

Hey Guys I'm back! I hope this chapter would make up from the previous chapter. Just stay tuned with me this story will get there I promised, I never break promises. Please guys review... Favorite... Follow... Thanks it would means a lot to me so much. So here's the chapter 7

Disclaimer.

I don't own Pitch Perfect okay! It's belong to Jason Moore or Elizabeth Banks.

Chapter 7

-Beca's POV-

One month later

It's been one fucking month when the last time I saw her. I know that it's sound liked a stalker, but I've been thinking about her lately it's like I can't reject her in my mind. When I thought something not related to her, I thought about her and I don't know why ughh. These two weeks not seeing her is like hell because for God sake when I saw some red head I always want to run to that particular person and introduce myself but it's not her! It's killing me when I'm sleeping because I can't sleep properly because when I close my eyes I always saw her beautiful piercing blue eyes and her fiery red head then when I thought about her I always dream about her and that sucks because I don't know her FREAKING name! I'm sorry to always remind you guys about that anyways just ughh.

I'm walking home from the radio station while I thought that mysterious red head. It's almost midnight so I know that Stacie would be sleeping right now, I think I need a drink and I also think that this is a bad Idea because Stacie would probably kill me No! She will kill me if I drink. I just shook that thoughts because that would not be great. I continue walking when someone bump at me and it's freaking hurt you know. Ughh I'm so unlucky!

"Shit!" The person said.

"M - my bad I'm sorry I didn't saw that someone's walking in front of me." I said while I'm looking in my black converse shoes.

"No it's my fault I'm sorry" I looked now then I saw that piercing blue eyes and her fiery red head. I gasped and my eyes widen, I saw her she was shock too well we have a fucking one night stand then I just leave her in that room. This is so awkward!

"Do I know you?" The red head ask and I nodded because I don't trust my voice right now I just cleared my throat.

"Are you the girl in the bar?" Fuck this is so awkward!

"Um - I - yeah I'm the girl."

"Oh" She said with a perfect 'O' shape.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I leave you in that room. I didn't mean that actually I - I always thought that I would meet you again and tell you how sorry am I." I ducked my head because of I'm embarrassed.

"Forgiven. We - well I always thought about that too because something in my mind saying I know you but I can't figure it out." She shrugged. Well she thought about that too, Fuck she thought too that I know her! Oh my God but I don't know who is she! I won't let this time to slide I need to introduce no matter what. I need to know what her name, I need to be myself right now and be tough! I shook my head from my thoughts.

"You thought that too Oh God why is this happening"

"I think because you leave after we had that amazing night." Fuck I ducked my head to that because this is so embarrassing! And I'm fucking blushing! Oh God she's laughing she saw me blushing! and her laugh was so angelic. I really like this girl. What!? No no you don't like her Ughh don't do this right now mind!

"By the way I'm Chloe and your?"

"Beca" She extended her hand and I shook it while my hands is shaking because of nervous! Finally I know her name and I think I heard that name but I can't figure it out. My hands is in her hands and my whole body is trembling right now and my mind is exploding now because of a certain red head! I'm kind of crazy right now but I can't help it. Her hands were so soft and cold I love this feeling and I can get used to that feeling what!? No I retrieved my hands from her hands and the feeling was gone and that's sucks.

"Well Beca, I think this is not the right meeting because it's dark in here because it's midnight, well why are you walking in this time?"

"I'm deejaying in that local radio station and my shift is done so I will go home right now, you too why are you walking in this time? What if someone come to you and just grab you?" Why I'm saying this it's not my business but I said it already and I can't take it back.

"Oh I'm walking home right now actually but I bumped to you and I just got something from the store you know some midnight snack. Don't worry they can't touch me because I can beat them easily you didn't ask I go to fighting class when I'm a freshman and I didn't pass that" She laughed and I laugh too. "But don't worry I can take care of myself. Thanks for worrying though. Well I got to go now my best friend would probably kill me right now if I would not go home now." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, Nice seeing you again Chloe" I said and just walked past her but she stopped me.

"Um Beca?" She said.

"Chloe? Do you need anything else ?" I questioned her and she shook her head then what did she need to me? Well I still didn't let her speak.

"Well I - Uhh I - umm"

"Chloe say it I won't bite you know." I smiled and she smiled too her smile is so perfect! Then fuck because when I say her name its freaking amazing.

"I was just thinking that you know. Can we go hang out sometimes? But I understand that your busy with your wo-" I cut her off because I want to hang out with her duh!

"No no I can do that. Do you have sometime in your mind?"

"How about Saturday night 7 pm?"

"It settled then I can do that." I nodded with the biggest smile in my face I just want to thank God that it's dark so that she didn't see my fucking smiling face.

"Okay! So here's my number" She fished my phone in my pocket and that's not comfortable because for Fucking God sake! Her hands is traveling lower in my abdomen it's so close! I thought that night when she entered me with her fingers, okay! I won't be dirty that's enough for that. She typed her cell phone number in my phone then gave it a text so that she can have my number too.

When she's done she gave my phone back and she hugged me. I know it strange because she's the only people I accept to hug me! Well I didn't want my best friend hug me but I just let her and I don't know why. Her body pressed against me and I can smell her vanilla shampoo and I really like it. I hugged her back and I just don't want this time to end. I don't want let her go but I can't do that. After 5 seconds she let go of the hug and something missing in my body right now I can feel it.

"Bye Beca! I would call you in saturday!" She said while passing by me and waving.

I waved back "Kay Chloe Bye!" And now the person that my mind keep thinking about for almost two months now is now walking away to me and we would hang out in saturday night! Oh God I think I'm dreaming right now can anyone slapped me in the face or shook me to this dream of my mind because I'm not believing this is all true. Fuck did I said to you guys that her name is the most beautiful name I've ever heard in my life! But I think I know that name a long time ago but I didn't know ughh! Im just happy that I saw her again. I hope that she didn't regret asking me to hang out. I just got three days more to prepare for that hang out thing.

Walking home is like full of happiness and full of confusions. I'm happy that we met again and I PROUDLY SAY THAT THIS TIME I KNOW NOW HER FUCKING NAME! Her beautiful name Chloe. Smiled to that like a jerk. The most importantly is that she fucking ask me out! I mean ask me to hang out and I got her number. I would text her when I got home if she came home safely of course duh what are friends for? Right!?

The confusion thing is that like I saw her before I know that I saw her before but when I saw her in the bar I'm drunk in that situation and now I saw her not even drinking a bottle of beer so I know that it is her natural face. Back to the topic it is like I saw her before from somewhere, somewhere important in my mind but my brain can't apply ughh.

Then it hit me I remember that like one month ago I remember something that it's like soo important in my life, I know its sounds kind of crazy but I think that she looks like that girl in my mind but after that month I remember it I didn't remember anything after that. I just shook my head to that and thinking about the girl beside me in the car and the girl I just ran off. I hope they aren't the same, If they are that would be a disaster.

I didn't even noticed that I'm here now standing in front of our apartment. Welcome come home bitch I thought I just sigh and unlock the door. When I walked in I saw Stacie in the couch, Oh God I almost forgot 'bout her I know that I need to talk to her about what happen a while ago, but I think I would tell her tomorrow because she's sleeping when I go in front of her. I turn off the tv and put some blanket onto her because I know that she would resist to me if I brought her to her room.

I kissed her forehead and headed to my room. I just have hours until I have that talk to Stacie. I need to sleep now and I know that I would sleep well this time because of her and the other part of my mind saying that I won't sleep well because of the girl in my car. I just closed my eyes and sigh. I need to call it a night.

AN

Thanks for reading this... R and R guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I will upload the next chapter next week. Let me know what you think guys via Review.

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS... FOLLOWERS... FAVORITERS...

I Still don't own anything.

~Jxx


	8. I just ask her out or hang out?

AN

New update as I promise. Keep reading and reviewing this guys.

Disclaimer

I don't own pitch perfect.

Chapter 8

-Chloe's POV-

I saw her again! It's fucking freaking awesome! It's like the best day of my life. I didn't even think that we would saw each other again for like 2 months now duh and I didn't even think that her apartment is just miles away from our home! The most important is she's a freaking DJ! Oh my God, Oh my God! She's so awesome and amazing. When she smiled in that darkness I think she didn't know that I can saw her smile in the dark because she always ducked her head and that is adorable. Just want to thank the Gods that she is the one I bumped and not a stranger.

When I ask her out, not out I just asked her to hang out and that is so embarrassing, but it is so worth it because it will be amazing and I would get to know her more beside that I finally know her name and that she is a deejay. I really like her eyes, even in the dark I saw her stormy blue eyes and that is so beautiful. Her hair was wavy and brunette and I really liked it and her height is so adorable I really want to call her midget when we're talking but I can't because it is so embarrassing because we're not even friends, so I want to make up to her on Saturday so that we would be a great friends or I just want to call her my girlfriend wait, wait! Not my girlfriend, my best friend first. Slow down Chlo, slow down.

While I'm walking home something hit my mind.

_It is sunny afternoon, we're sitting against a large tree and we're laughing against each other. Her laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life. I love spending time with my girlfriend. I never regret every decision I made, I never regret being with her hell! I would rather live with her rather than spending time in school, well that is a fact. I didn't meant that I don't want to go to school I just want her always beside me. She's like the air in my body, cream to my ice and half of my heart, I know it's cheesy but she deserve to be loved._

_"Chlo, do you ever change your mind being with me?" I don't know why that came out in her mouth but I know the answer, I've always know._

_"Of course I never regret it -, everytime I thought of you I always smiled because you're the one that makes me smile and that is so aca-awesome because you're my awesome and greatest girlfriend. I really like spending time with you, like your my other half and I don't want to go anywhere else be side your side." I said from my whole heart. I want to said more to her but I know one day I would say it to her in the right time._

_"Wow Chlo, you are the best you know that right?" and I nodded "and I never regret any of my decisions being with you. I just really really like you to the top." She said and I giggled to that. This day is one of the best. _

Fuck what was just I remembered! When I said her name I didn't get it and it is so blurry, and didn't little saw her face and it fucking sucks. Why this is the time I remembering that memories. I just want to be normal and just go with the flow to the future and not come back anymore to the past because it is so confusing. I really hate my mind for remembering what I just remembered this night, this is not the right time because if I remember who is that person and in my memories, then when I get to be close to Beca that would be so disaster.

I don't who to choose. Who would I chose the lover of my life in the past or the lover of my life in the future, wait what something is wrong why I just said 'the lover of my life in the future' It just slipped, what I meant to that is my best friend in the future, that's better. Well what can I say right ?. Back to the topic 'who to choose' between them? You know guys it is so hard to choose right? I think my lover at the past is a great person because she said all those things to me, but that is all I just remembered and now my best friend in future Beca she's a great person I can say that even we're not even friends for a long time, well we have a one night stand and she said she didn't to leave me.

Ughh why I need to choose this early. I shook my head and not thinking to that anymore. Well maybe it can be three of us. Oh God Chloe what are you thinking about you are so fucking pervert! Well it can be if they two agree with it. Oh God please Chloe stop it! Of course they won't do that. Threesome fuck it never gonna happen in a million years I swear to God. I'm so crazy right now because I am fucking thinking to a threesome and I am having a fucking conversation to myself.

This time I would thought about what just I remembered. Many whys are rounding my head right now. First why I remembered it, well I know that I would remember some of my memories in the future, but (second why) Why now!? Why now I'm remembering all of it. Why this is need to happen to me, what did I even do!? Why these memories is fucking my mind when I'm flowing with the future, and that future is going to be okay then that memory just hit me. I hate for having an amnesia, I hate that accident even I still didn't remember. I just hate all of it.

I'm here now after a long fucking walk I've ever done in my whole freaking life. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think tonight. Now I'm extending my arm now to open the door but it fes like eternity! Finally I opened it and I saw my best friend in couch watching some movie. Someone said that it's predictable, liked tha guy gets the girl, where the hell that came from my mind Oh God 2 memories at night this is so stressing, but I can't argue with my mind to this. I closed the door and walk in.

"Hey Chlo finally you're here, I'm waiting for the foods for half an hour now." My best friend said, well she said that as always when we have late movie nights. It's okay though because I love Bree so much as my sister. I smiled to her and nodded.

"Well I'm here now and I got some popcorn and soda. So I'm gonna heat this popcorn now Bree." she nodded as I said to her and headed to the kitchen. While I'm clicking the buttons in the microwave I spoke again.

"Hey Bree I remembered something tonight while I'm walking home from the store." I said and looked at Aubrey it seems she froze up because Aubrey's eyes are widen and it is confusing because I just said to her that I remembered something. I didn't expect that that will be her reaction, I thought that her reaction would be happy but it's the opposite well everyone is not the same right. What can I say.

As a good best friend I asked her what's wrong. "Bree, what's wrong did I say something?"

"No, Chlo thats not it, it just something. Soooo Chlo what do you just remembered?" Oh God Aubrey was the master of the master of changing subject; so I just shook my head to that and tell her what I just remembered.

"I remember that, Me and a girl is talking. Well I don't know her name because when I said her bame It's like crumbling and I can't put a point on it, but when she said my name it's clear and fix. I don't know why when I said her name it is not clear and I xan't understand. So me and a girl sitting against a large tree talking and laughing to each other then she as ne that if I ever regret being with her, then I said of course not that I never regret being with her and I'm happy being with her like she's my other half. Then I said some words too like 'aca-awesome' well I know that we used it often but it is so familiar to me when I said that and its so confusing why. Then when I saw you on the couch watching movie, I remembered something again." She cut me off.

"Wow Chloe you remembered two memories in one night. I think that is good to you you know. I think your recovery is great. I just hope you feel good when you rememered some of your memories, just always remember that when you remember something I'm here to talk to you. I think that when you remember something tgat would be blurry, but I know that in the right time you would know all of the answers to your questions." Aubrey said but I know that she just want to be excited to it but I can point that something was bothering her mind.

"Yeah Bree that's right I think that's great right?" I told her.

"Yup Chlo, that's great. Umm what is the other memory you rememred when you see me here on the couch sitting?" I almost forgot about that. "Oh Uh about that. I remembered someone said to me that the movie is predictable liked the guy gets the girl but I know it is not that bad right?" I said and shrugged.

"Of course that is not bad." I nodded then get the popcorn out of the microwave. I sat on couch and cuddled beside Aubrey. We watch the movie until the finished well I didn't finish it because I slept with deep thoughts and I know that Aubrey didn't mind sleeping with me in this couch.

-Aubrey's POV-

When Chloe said that she remembered something my heart is pounding against my rib cage for God sake! What if she remembers the name of that girl with her. Oh God we need to talk to them soon as in very SOON from now on, but Im still worried if would she hate me then dumped me as her best friend and I don't want that. I need to talk Stacie even when I saw her my heart is still wanting her, I need to be strong to this situation. I know that her best friend too need an explanation, but the question is when we would tell them? I think as soon as possible because Chloe is remembering now and I know that Stacie's best friend is remembering something too they need to know the truth.

I know that they need to be happy, well we need to be happy too, all of us need to. My good prediction is when we tell Chloe and Beca the truth they would forgive us and they would understand it, I know in Chloe's side she can understand that we are just protecting them, but in Beca's side well she's the most stubborn I've known in my long existing in this world. Then the other they would catch up with each other and be with each otheragain, but who knows right? Then when we told them Me and Stacie would be happy too but if she needs space then I would give it to her because she deserve to think and not just go with it.

Then my bad prediction is when we told them they would hate each other when they would know the truth behind the accident. They would dumped us and never want to see us again even our shadows. Another thing when we told them they would never be happy again and us we will not be happy again. I don't want that to happen of course because who wants their best friend would hate them right!? I just can't think anymore today. It's too much for this night, I thought today would be great because it's almost two week until graduation day! Yassssss graduation is near now, and I would be a lawyer and that is so freaking amazing.

I noticed that Chloe is sleeping now, I can hear her low snores and I think that is adorable, but when I told Chloe that she is snoring she denied it but well I Aubrey Posen never lose a battle. Anyway I just want this night to call it, too much to think, too much for this night. I don't know how to dealt with it this night. Many questions, many regrets, and many more. I just hope Chloe is okay by remembering those things, I know too that I suppose to be happy for her by remember, but I can't.

I need to talk to someone SOON that is a final. Good night.

AN

Thanks to all the people who keep reading this. I hope that the reviews go up. Please review guys. I will update until I got 15 up reviews please guys review thanks.

Disclaimer.

It's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks

Jxx


	9. Are you crazy !

Disclaimer

Pitch Perfect and ALL of this is not mine, I just like playing with it... it's all belong to Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks.

**_Review that's all I'm asking IT'S MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN SOMEONE'S REVIEWING TO THIS STORY._**

_Chapter 9_

Chloe woke up with an head ache. Her head is like rolling in the air and it's so freaking hurt. She still thinking about Beca and how would she tell Aubrey about yesterday when she and Beca met and how she would tell Aubrey that SHE FREAKING ASK BECA OUT oh NO! She ask Beca to hang out on Saturday. She didn't know if Aubrey would approve with that, but Chloe thinks she would approve because she will use her puppy dog eyes if she wouldn't approve with it DUH.

Chloe stood up and found Aubrey in the Kitchen sipping some coffee with a magazine in her other hand. Chloe thought she would tell Aubrey now that she met Beca again well Chloe knows now what's her name. Chloe just hope Aubrey won't freak out and Chloe hopes that this conversation to be as good as she thought.

"Hey Bree"

"Hey Chlo, Do you sleep well on the couch?" Aubrey smiled.

"Yes Bree I sleep well, I'm sorry for sleeping with you on the couch I know that your uncomfortable when you sleep on the couch. It won't happen again I-"

"Hey Chloe, It's okay you know and I want to be with your side yesterday night especially when you remembered something BIG last night and I just want to be a great friend you know."

"Oh okay Bree I understand though. Well thank you for everything your the best you know that right?"

"Of course I know that I'm the best, I'm Aubrey FREAKING Posen, Chlo" Well that's Chloe's best friend talking and we also knows that too that she is right.

"Yeah yeah Bree, I know that so enough for talking now ans I want you to feed me now Bree." Chloe said and laugh to that.

"Wow Chlo, what are you a baby?" Aubrey said and Chloe gave her puppy dog eyes that Aubrey won't ever resist with.

"Oh no CHLOE! Don't ever use that eyes again to me, you know that eyes is one of my weakness when we're talking."

"I use it because I'm a baby right." Chloe said like a baby.

"Ugh Chlo stop that it's not cute you know." Aubrey said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, I hate you Bree." Chloe whimpered.

"You know you didn't mean that" Aubrey said confidently

"WHY YOU KNOW ME WELL?!" Chloe said with a sigh. Aubrey just smirked to that because every word would Aubrey said is all true so she just smirked.

"Chloe just eat now okay. You won't win in any battle with me." Aubrey laugh and Chloe just nodded and eat some bread to her mouth playfully.

"Hey Bree, I want to tell you something that happen yesterday." Chloe said nervously.

"What! please don't say that you didn't say to me all of you remembered yesterday just please no."

"NO! Of course not. I told you all what I remembered last night. I just bumped with someone last night. I think that I would tell you today because it's past midnight last night, So I just slipped it off, but I would tell you today duh." Chloe said shaking her head.

"Good I thought you would not tell me. Well who you just bumped last night huh?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Well while I'm walking home from the store I'm not paying attention on the street then I just bumped with someone and it's hurt" Aubrey chuckled to that. "Then she helped me to get up when I saw her face I was so shocked as well she is too. Then something hit back in my mind that I know her but I can't recall. So I was shocked because that girl is the girl that I have a 'one freaking night stand,' the girl 'mysterious girl,' the girl that I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME because she just took off while I'm sleeping after we had an amazing nig-" Aubrey cut her off

"Gross Chlo stop with that part okay." Chloe nodded and continued.

"Anyway when I got up it was so awkward as I know because she familiarized me too. We said sorry to each other of course, then I asked first if she was the girl in the bar and she said yes then of course she introduced her name and I introduced my self to her too. I'm not that too dumb if I would not ever told my name to her in our second meet, I still remembered that I am a stupid little shit in our first meeting not mentioning my name to her and just go with her and then 'boom.' Back to the topic, her name was Beca and it's so beautiful I want to said it more every time I thought about her, but I know it's sounds crazy right?" Aubrey nodded because she thought that too.

"So something in my head saying I know her name but I can't remember it I just wish that I know, when I tried to remember it my head is hurting because I was forcing my mind to remember it and I know that the doctor said I would remember it in any time soon, but I can't wait for my mind to remember it so I force it and it's hurt. Anyways I told Beca my name and she said she was sorry for leaving me behind that cold sheets and that she didn't meant it."

"Then you believe her?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course I believe her Bree, why wouldn't I right?"

"No your wrong. Your an idiot"

"Wait Bree I'm not finish yet." Aubrey nodded and gestured to Chloe to Continue "So she told me that she was sorry and I nodded to her then I said I got to go but something stopped me from getting past by her, So I called her again and ask her to go hangout with me on Saturday" Chloe whispered.

"You ask her - what ?"

"I ask her to hang out with me on Saturday Bree !" Chloe Shout a little bit.

"And she said yes?" Aubrey questioned and Chloe nodded.

"Are you got mad Chloe. What are you crazy?!"

"Of course not. I'm not crazy I just ask her to hang out with me to get to know each other because something pulling me to her like a magnet."

"Touche."

"I'm thinking to get her to the beach nearby and do some star gazing because we would hang out in night and I think it's romantic for just a friend, but it's so perfect for knowing each other, and you can't argue with me to that because I won't change my mind if you are trying too and I'm just saying this to your next line okay."

"O - Okay Why would I do that though."

"You just said that earlier Bree, You're Aubrey FREAKING Posen duh."

"I understand that though, and I think your idea is brilliant and still awkward for just being friends you know." Aubrey said with a concern tone in her voice.

"Yeah I know that, but I just want that night to be special because I think she's just not another girl I saw you what I meant right?" Aubrey nodded.

"Thanks Bree for approving to it though." Aubrey nodded. "Just help me to it Bree I know that she's something."

"Kay Chloe, I just want you to know that you need to know what are you up to to that decision okay?" Chloe nodded and hugged Aubrey.

"Okay Bree"

"I just don't want to see you hurting." Aubrey said and Chloe nodded and proceed to eat some breakfast. Chloe thought this day did well and that is so amazing, she's just thankful that even her best friend is a Posen she didn't get some ultimatum talk about some stupid decision, but no this is not a stupid decision she shook her head and gulped some water.

_In Beca and Stacie's apartment_

Beca woke up with a smile in her face and that is so unlike her because when she woke up she would growl and go back to sleep because it's too early for her, it's 8 am in the freaking morning. She would literally wake up at 12 in the noon or so on without any shift in a particular day. Stacie poke a little bit in Beca's door because she's just curious in the morning if what have been the brunette doing in the morning 'haha.' Stacie was shocked when she saw Beca was up sitting in her bed with a smile in her face in this early morning and been proud of Beca because she just woke up early in the morning even she didn't have a shift in the radio station. Stacie was curious so she just did what she did right now.

"BECA THERE'S A FIRE RUN!" Stacie shouted ringing her voice around their whole apartment.

"OH GOD FUCK WHERE?!" Beca stumbled in her bed and realized that there is no fire because she just saw Stacie standing in front of her door laughing. Beca was so frustrated right now, but her good vibes still not fading away.

"STACIE MARIE EZEKIEL CONRAD?!" Beca shouted with her full voice and still Stacie's laughing.

"What are you my father when he needs something, saying my full name ehh?" Stacie said still laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" Beca said and got up, Stacie stop laughing because her stomach is hurting now and she didn't want her best friend to be more frustrated to her.

"Well I was just checking you out this morning and I saw you smiling like a child that got a new expensive head phones from the ground of a Christmas tree." Stacie said with a smirk.

"That wasn't funny you know."

"Well it's funny to me"

"I know because you just give me an mini heart attac-" Beca stopped to that because she remembered someone died in an heart attack. Someone that she didn't know but why she thought about that man. It's an old man like a bulk old man, but he's attractive though. Who is that man? Beca thought and why she thought about that man she didn't even know, but she thought that man is something special to her life or to someone's life though.

"Oh FUCK! what was that" Beca said and put her hand in her head and massage it.

"Beca what happened?" Stacie asked with a concern in her voice, but she knows that Beca remembered something big and she knows what it is, but it didn't cross her mind that she would remembered it though because it is too personal to that person who told Beca about that.

"Ugh something about an heart attack, someone died with that ill and I didn't even know that man." Beca said still massaging her head.

"Oh I think that is something big though. Just don't push yourself to remembered it okay."

"Yes Stace I know that though I'm not a child anymore." Beca said defensively.

"Okay - okay chill there tiger." Stacie said surrendering.

"We got food out there?" Beca asked and thought about telling Stacie what happened last night though because it would be unfair to Stacie if she wouldn't tell to her what happened last night and she didn't want that.

"Nope, because I just got up too and not thinking that you would be up this early because I know that you're not a morning per-"

"Okay Stace I get that but I'm starving now and I need to tell you something what happened last night though." Beca said and Stacie tense up.

"O - okay That's need to be interesting because I will cook you some breakfast today." Beca nodded and got up to her bed and proceed to the kitchen to get some water and sat in the chair while Stacie is cooking some pancakes and bacon.

"So what's up?" Stacie asked.

"Well just saw someone last night." Beca said and told Stacie all happenings last night some on point Stacie would be froze up because well you know why guys. Beca told all, she told that she said sorry to Chloe for leaving her behind, She told her name now and she knows now her name and her name was the most beautiful name she ever heard but she know that she hear it a long time ago but can't remembered it. She also told that Chloe ask her to hangout on Saturday and Stacie a little bit frustrated about that though, but take it well though because she didn't want her best friend to be pissed at her by just not approving to her to hangout with that girl though.

"So you guys would go hangout on Saturday night huh?" Stacie ask and Beca nodded.

"Well actually yes Stace and I actually don't know where we will go because she will pick out the place where we will go and I think I need to text her today about that though."

"You got her number?"

"Actually she gave it to me." Beca said with a smirk.

"Wow Becs you've gotten that girl mad to you huh." Stacie said while getting some whipped cream in the fridge to put it to their pancakes though.

"Well I'm a MITCHELL, Condrad." Beca said confidently.

"Clever Mitchell Clever." Stacie said eating some pancakes with whipped cream.

"I know and you know it Stace." Beca said and grin.

"Just be careful to that girl of yours and I need to meet her sooner than later okay?"

"Woohw Stacie, I'm not gonna date her or something. We're just hanging out duh."

"You just said it Beca, you're a MITCHELL of course I know you, you're the one and only 'Girl lover' I know and I know what's up with that sleeve of yours."

"Well let's see about that though. She's just too mysterious to me and I don't know why, but Stace what do you think why I keep thinking 'bout her when I first saw her and I can't even find my self not smiling while I'm dreaming about her." Oh Fuck! Beca thought what have she said.

"Oh my FREAKING FUCKING GOD Mitchell ?! Your bad ass reputation is now fading in my eyes. You're dreaming about a girl and that's why are you smiling like a goof ball a while ago! I can't freaking believe it!" Stacie tease.

"Oh God!" Beca face palmed. "Stacie this isn't funny and stop that teasing. Okay I know that my reputation is in this situation hands, but I can't help it though." She shook her head and smile.

"Oh oh You're smiling again !" Stacie said while pointing to Beca while jumping up and down.

"Stop that Okay." Beca warned.

"Okay okay I will stop now" Stacie said while catching her breath. "Done."

"Ughh just be thankful because you're my best friend, if not I'm killing you right now and right here." Beca said and Stacie surrender like a deer caught in lights. This is gonna be a long day Beca thought.

AN

**_JUST A REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPY THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR. IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IN SIGHTS AND YOUR OPINIONS. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY. IT'S MEANS A LOT TO ME._**

DISCLAIMER

Pitch Perfect is not mine. It's belong to the real owners Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks.

Jxx


	10. Hugging her ?

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters here. it's all belong to the producer and to the directors of the movie._

**_REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPY._**

**_ENJOY THE CHAPTER "I HOPE"_**

_Chapter 10_

"Breeeeeeeee!" Chloe shouted irritatedly.

"What?! Ughh" Aubrey walked fast and tripped over.

"I need to buy new clothes." Chloe said trying not to laugh.

"What the hell! you shouted my name and I tripped because you just need to buy new clothes?!"

"Yes, because I need to buy new clothes for Saturday night. It's need to be special though because I will see her again in Saturday and I AM SO EXCITED." Chloe said jumping up and down, giggling.

"What is she, something special?" Aubrey stand up and straight facing Chloe.

"Yup but not that too special I just want to be more presentable to her and I don't want my old clothes because I look too ugly to that clothes." Chloe said, but Aubrey not wanting Chloe to buy new clothes because she knows that Chloe will spend her money just to buy new clothes.

"No Chloe I won't agree with you and don't say that you aren't beautiful to clothes of yours because I know to my self and to my eyes that you are so perfect to it, just use your old clothes and just put some touches to it, I will help you though." Aubrey said sheepishly.

"But Bree I - I just want to, to be more presentable to her and I PROMISE that I will buy the cheap clothes only, but I would buy the cheap not too expensive clothes. Just please say yes and go with me to buy some because you will be my judge to how do I look at it." Chloe gave her puppy eyes and her secret weapon her child pout, and Chloe know that Aubrey would never ever say no to it especially to this situation.

"Ughh why are you doing this Chloe. You know that if you do that I would not say no, and I just said the other day that don't use that again but you still us-" Aubrey was cut off by a whimpering Chloe and the MOST cuttest pout and puppy eyes Aubrey saw in her life.

"OKAY YES YES I SURRENDER ALREADY CHLO, just please promise me that don't use it again to me just to blackmail me because even I know that, that is so cute but it is like your in one side and your trap and you wouldn't say no to it." Aubrey begged to Chloe playfully, Chloe giggled and said.

"I'm not making promises Aubrey." Chloe giggled and hugged her best friend and whispered. "Thank you Bree for always being there for me Bree I love you."

"Okay Chloe I understand you though and I love you too you know that right?" Aubrey said and Chloe nodded.

"So I'm gonna go get my ass to bathroom now and get ready, so Get your ass too okay?" Aubrey nodded and Chloe headed to her room and get ready.

...

"Hey Beca want to go shopping?" Stacie asked.

"I don't want to go shopping especially with you because last time we go to mall we spent almost 4 hours looking for a dress you want to your so called 'party' so NO a big N-O" Beca said emphasizing all words.

"Why are you, being a bad best friend to me?" Stacie pouted.

"Don't use that pout Stace because it's look terrible to you okay and I'm not being a bad person because I just saying the truth though." Beca said and go back to her work.

"Ughh you are so kill joy you know."

"I know because I don't want joy." Beca said sarcastically.

"Okay, then don't come I'm just concern to you for your date, I mean to your so called 'hang out' on Saturday because of your terrible 'dark' wardrobe." Stacie smirked and walked out but was stopped by Beca clutching her wrist tightly.

"What? you said you don't want to come right? so let me go now because I'm gonna go and get ready to go to the mall right now because there is a sale of dresses and I want to go buy some of it though, so let my hand go." Stacie said smirking.

"Stacie, **I** **HATE YOU!**"

"No, you don't hate me because I'm right, right?"

"Ugh, don't be like that okay. Just wait for me though." Beca got up to her sit and headed to her room to change.

"What are you doing Mitchell?" Stacie asked innocently.

"I'M COMING with you okay." Beca said.

"What, I thought you don't want to come right? because you said I am so slow to pi-"

"Okay Stacie I get that I said that but you are right too that I need to buy some new clothes for Saturday and my wardrobe is 'DARK' as you say so, so I would to come with you if that's okay?" Beca said.

"Okay Beca I just want to to help you though" Stacie said while laughing slightly.

"Go now Stacie and change I will change now too."

...

"Red, Blue, Purple, green ughh - Bree please help me I don't know what to pick there, here, everywhere. I just want to be more attractive and nice, but I don't know what to pick. We've been here for half hour but still I can't pick one." Chloe growl quietly.

"You know what Chloe, yes you are right that we've been here for half an hour then you can't still pick a one shirt for that girl, but I keep telling you that the other or what you picked is all beautiful in your body because you are already has a natural beauty okay! Just pick another top and so that we can pick out your pants in the other store because I think I can't stay here forever looking for you if the shirt you picked is beautiful in you and I keep telling **YES** but you are not listening to me, so go now keep looking for a shirt now!" Ughh this girl will be the death of me Aubrey thought and sigh.

"Kay kay Bree, I'm sorry though." Chloe said sheepishly.

"Just go now and it's okay though. I'm sorry for ranting to you though." Chloe nodded and go to the fitting room to try the blouse she got, the design of it is like a 3/4 blouse, it is color black with white different sizes of circles around it and Aubrey know that it is beautiful to her because her best friend is CHLOE FREAKING BEALE duh.

...  
_  
__Chloe's POV_

I just saw this black blouse with white dots and I feel that this is a great pick though, but I keep thinking that this isn't beautiful to me, I know that Aubrey will kill me if I still would not pick my top wear so I go now to the fitting room to see what it looks liked to my body. I take off my shirt and put is aside, I get the blouse and put in on to me I like it because it is 3/4 and it is presentable in anybody's eyes. I put it on to me and button it, when I finished it I saw myself in the mirror and I looked so surprise not that so surprised but wow it is look beautiful to not like the other shirt I get before.

I got out in the fitting room and saw Aubrey sitting on one of the sofas in the store.

"Hey Bree you think it's good to me?" I asked to her, I saw her jaw dropped while eyeing me, well I smirked to that though but I liked it when someone do that to me though because it gave me more confidence to my body. I clear my throat and Aubrey blinked a few times and looked at me. Even she's my best friend I know that she is attracted to me though.

"Uhh - Well Chloe it is looks good to you no, it's amazing to you, buy it I'm sure that Beca will do what I just did right now." She smirked and a blush creep up to my neck so I duck my head and just nodded to her.

"Kay Bree, I will just change and buy this so we can go now to the other store and go home, but first I will treat you for going with me here." I said and Aubrey nodded. I headed to the fitting room and unbutton the buttons and put my other shirt and got out in the fitting room. I go to the cashier and pay it with my money, when I got the bag I headed to Aubrey and clasped my arm to her arm because that's my habit though and I know it is okay to her because she likes it too.

"So you got your top now and we just need your jeans and your shoes though and you're treating a meal as you said earlier to me and I'm looking forward to it though." Aubrey said to me and I nodded. We walk around the mall and saw the store where I want to buy my jeans the store is 'True Religion Brand Jeans' I know that the jeans there are well pretty expensive, but I want there to buy and Aubrey know she can't stop me to go there though.

"Chloe you know that the jeans there is expensive." Whoop there it is.

"Yep, but I promise that I won't spend all my money to it." I said with my pleading eyes.

"Okay so that we can eat now and get out of here because my feet are hurting now." She said but I know that she just want to it though so I just nodded and push the glass door of the store and look around for a pair of jeans. Picking jeans is not that hard for me because jeans are my favorite, asked Aubrey how many jeans I have I think she can't count it though because it is many as I know. I saw some jeans interested me but it didn't fit my top so I still look around and saw the perfect jeans to my outfit.

I saw a faded to blue white jeans it caught my eyes and I know it would fit to my outfit so I dragged Aubrey to the rack of jeans and get it to try.

"So Bree you think it would match my top?" I asked and well I already know the answer though.

"Yesss Chloe it fit so try it now then we can eat now." She said rolling her eyes I just giggled to it because I know she didn't meant that way. I got myself to the fitting room 'AGAIN'. I take off my jeans that I'm currently wearing and the only thing I'm wearing is my boy shorts, I know that it's kind of creepy but I liked it when I'm wearing it though. Anyways I put the jeans now and see myself to the mirror and loved the way it looks like to me. This time I didn't get out in the fitting room because I know that Aubrey will love it the way I do love it. Once I got changed I get out of the fitting room and pay the jeans well it's almost worth a hundred dollars but that's okay because it is worth it and I can use it again in my life though, It is not like I would just use it once.

...

_**Beca's POV**_

"Hey Beca, You got your outfit now and I get my dress now so what's next now?"

"Want to eat some foods? I just want to thank you for knocking some sense in me though" I said because TRUE that she knocks some sense to me by going with her to this mall and I just want to thank her for it.

"Okay Beca, it's your treat of course duh." She smirked to me because I know she would order as much as her stomach filled with foods, but it's okay to me. We headed to my favorite part of this mall, I know this place it is one of the most best pizza I've ever tasted in my life so I dragged Stacie to here and she can't say no because this is her favorite too. We enter the pizza bar and I told Stacie to already sit near the glass window, because I love the view there. I always saw people walk entering and exiting the mall, well I find it fun just looking at them though.

"Hey Can I order Hawaiian Pizza and Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza, and two ice tea please." I stated my order to the cashier while she wrote it down.

"That would be $87.75 Miss" She said and I nodded and get the $100 bill out of my pocket, I didn't mind the price of the pizza because it's worth it though. She instructed me to sit in our sits beside the glass door and said that wait for about half an hour or less. I sit opposite to Stacie so I'm facing the glass door behind Stacie.

"So Beca I bet you spent another hundred dollar because I know you when we go here." Stacie said and I just chuckled to that though and thought that she knows me well.

"Hey Bree Can we eat in my favorite restaurant? They sell the best there and I know you won't say no because you also love to eat there." Chloe said while she hold Aubrey's arm swinging it like a child.

"Oh God Chloe stop swinging my arm because it's start to numb and yes I will eat there because you know our favorite though." Aubrey smirked to her and Chloe giggled and she swing Aubrey's arm again not minding that the blond is numbing though. They reach the restaurant and pizza parlor at once. They enter the restaurant and smell the food they love.

"It's smells so good Aubrey! I told you that here is the best." Well guys Imma tell you why Chloe loves to eat here because in the past months when she and Aubrey goes to this restaurant and she said to Aubrey that she remember something in this place and she remember someone with her here and it feels to her being secured and being loved by a person, but she just didn't know why it felt like that.

"I'm gonna find some free stall where we can sit, just order my usual." Aubrey told Chloe and Chloe nodded.

The bell rang and Beca's attention goes to the people who just walked in in the pizza parlor, she noticed the red head with some blonde. She carefully examined who is the red head and just realized that it is Chloe! She fix her hair and her shirt for them if they walk past by them who knows right and it didn't unnoticed by Stacie.

"Beca why are you fixing yourself huh?" Stacie asked curiously.

"Oh God Stace that is girl, Oh my God I'm not ready." Beca said nervously.

"Who's girl?" Stacie asked and being curious she snapped her head and turned around and her jaw just opened that can catch some flies in it.

_..._

_Aubrey's POV_

I turned around to find some sits and saw two brunettes eyeing us and I know that's creepy because the other brunette's mouth is open looking at me and it hit me. I know that brunette oh God Why it needs to be here, many restaurants are in this mall, but why are they here.

"Aubrey why you still standing he-" Chloe said to me and I just stare back to the two brunettes in front of us and I know that Chloe saw Beca too because she just stop talking and stare too.

"Oh my God! Bree that's Beca the girl." Chloe whispered to my ears and keep staring to the stall and of course I know Chloe that's Beca your lover duh, I thought but I will never say it to her.

"The one night stand girl?" I asked sarcastically, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yes it's her, just order Bree I would approach them okay." Wait what!

"What ?!" Before Chloe could reply to me she really approach them, Oh my God this is gonna be a long night.

I never seen Beca after 3 years and these past three years has been rough, she looks more taller than before and her ear monstrosities and her tattoos are still in her huh, I just smirked to that. I hope she changed a little bit but I still really like her for my best friend even something happen before,. I just hope Me and Stacie can tell them what just really happened that day but I can't and I know she can't too because it will ruin some lives today. Someday I promise.

I fall in line and order our usual and I know that Chloe would sit with them so I just gonna go with it even it would be awkward for Stacie and Me of course. I just sigh...

_..._

_Stacie's POV_

It's Aubrey and Chloe OH MY FUCKING GOD! What I'm gonna do I know I should not panic because Beca will notice it so I just 'yeah' stare to them. I saw Aubrey staring at me well that's natural because she just saw me and Beca duh. I hope this would be goes pretty good if not I don't know what to do to my self. Chloe yeah Chloe still that Goddess back in 3 years, She have still that wavy fiery red head and that killer smile and that blue oceanic eyes orbs why Beca always been in love with that girl and I can't argue with that one, but my heart is already into someone else and I'm not that person who would stole someone's girl.

I noticed that Chloe is heading in our stall and Aubrey just fall in line order something though. I snapped back my head back to Beca and saw her smiling to Chloe's direction. That smile never change when she saw Chloe and Chloe's twinkle in her eyes when she saw Beca. I can get used to that again and I always said to them 'get a room' when they stare to each other like want to fuck each other in the couch and Aubrey would not want that though and they will blushed. I just missed both of them together and that blonde in the line back there.

"Hi." Chloe said to us waving. I will just pretend that I didn't know her to go with the flow.

"H - Hey" Beca said awkwardly of course what is she supposed to say right. I just smirked sheepishly in the corner.

"What're you guys doing here and - oh hey I'm Chloe." Chloe turned around to face me and she extends her hands to shake with mine. I stood up properly and shook her hands.

"Stacie, Beca's best friend." I said to her proudly.

"Chloe - Chloe Beale - I - Uh - I think Beca told you who am I right ?" She ducked her head to avoid more embarrassing gaze from me and I just chuckled to that and she blushed I saw that!, she never changed though I thought.

"Yeah she told me about you **every time**." I retracted my hands and sat down awkwardly. Beca stared at me wide eyed and I just shook my head innocently. Beca spoke to lighten the 'awkward' situation.

"So Chloe want to join us? I believe you have company over there." Beca offer while pointing out in the register and I can't protest anymore because Chloe just nodded and wait for her 'best friend' which is who I've known. Chloe stand awkwardly because she didn't know where to sit.

"Just sit here with your friend or something like that I would just sit Beca." I said pretending not to know who is blonde to her life. I stood up and she thank me though and I just nodded and sat down beside Beca.

"Stacie why did you say to her that I told you about her **every time** Are you serious?!" Beca whispered to my ears angrily. I just shrugged. "We're not finish Conrad." Beca warned me but I'm not intimidated though.

"So what did I missed?" Aubrey stared to us like she didn't know anything and she's doing it great.

"Bree, this is Beca and Stacie Beca's best friend, Beca and Stacie this is my best friend Aubrey." Chloe stood up and introduced 'Aubrey' to us. I respectfully stood up as well as Beca too. I again extend my hand to shook hers and I was taken a back when Aubrey JUST hug me awkwardly, I didn't know why but I think something just gotten in her head though. I hugged her back though, she released the embrace and...

"Oh God sorry th - that was embarrassing. I - uhh - I didn't mean to - uhh - " Oh hell yeah ! she's stuttering ! That's my effect to her folks just saying HA !

"Aubrey right? " I questioned and she nodded "It's okay though I think we need to sit down right now huh." I teased and we all sit down didn't know what what just happened.

After they all sit down their foods was up so the awkward moment is been saved by the food and they all thought 'thanks to God' They have some small conversation though, they're not a robot though the first one who is speak is Chloe of course.

"So guys what're you doing here?" She asked them.

"Shopping" "Nothing" They both spoke at the same time so they chuckled. Of course Stacie said shopping and Beca said nothing.

"What is the truth?" Chloe asked.

"Uhh I just come with Stacie here because she 'wants' to buy some new dresses." Beca said and Stacie almost chocked her drink at that though. Beca squeezed Stacie's knee below the table.

"Ye - Yes she just came with me here."

"Told you." Beca said shrugging.

They finished eating and the four stood up and headed to the restaurant's exit door.

"So Beca see you at Saturday?" Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"Yeah Chlo, see you on Saturday." The duo bid their good byes at the corner and the other duo is standing awkwardly at the side chasing some glances to each other.

"Aubrey I know this is not the right time when we are meeting again, but I'm happy that they're happy by seeing each other." Stacie stated smiling.

"Yeah I know I wish that they do well in Saturday though and I know that Beca just didn't came with you here in this mall though." Aubrey grinned and Stacie shrugged her head and laugh the two laugh together and that's didn't unnoticed by the two beside the restaurant.

"I think they know each other, you think ?" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear and it send shivers in Beca's spines and she just ignored it and grinned.

"I don't know though." Beca shrugged.

"See you at Saturday Beca" Chloe stated again and hugged Beca and Beca hugged her back even she didn't even hugging her best friend or anyone but it just that Chloe is something Beca thought, she can get used to this Beca thought what!

"See you at Saturday Chloe" They bid they're final farewell to each other and promised that they will text with each other tomorrow.

"Bye Stacie." Aubrey said while waving her hand. "Bye Aubrey." As they walked to other end of the mall. Chloe walk closer to her best friend as Stacie did that too to her best friend.

"Stacie do you know Aubrey?" Beca asked confused.

"I'll tell you later Becs." Stacie said nervously and it didn't unnoticed by Beca she just nodded.

**AN****  
**  
Dun dun dun... ahahah so guys are you still there with me huh? Who wants to know what will Stacie said to Beca to the next chapter? If you want just stay tune with me and bare with me as always. I will be updating NEXT WEEK as always guys. **_PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE_**story guys It would means a lot to me. Well thanks to all the readers and the reviewers, followers, to all. I love you all. Please R and R. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_Disclaimer_

_It's all belong to Elizabeth Banks and Jason Moore_

~J


End file.
